


Overwhelming

by insteadisleep



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, It's a bop, LISTEN TO IT, Validate me?, based on a Jon Bellion song, comment please?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 17:58:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11468727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insteadisleep/pseuds/insteadisleep
Summary: "There is a potion in her lipsSo sweet, I dieThere is an ocean in her hipsSo deep, I dive..."





	Overwhelming

“Come over here and Overwhelm me…”

 

Your first thought when Kara tells you she’s Supergirl is “of course”.

It’s already complicated enough: dating the reporter exclusively assigned to your interviews (can you say ‘conflict of interest’?). Then you find out that her very existence is a complete slap in the face to your brother and everything that your family stands for. It’s… overwhelming.

“That’s why I didn’t tell you,” she had whined, and the revelation warmed something in your chest. She was worried.

You’d like for things in your life to go smoothly without hitches and complications but you’ve never known how that felt ever since setting foot into the Luthor household. You hoped that your romance would be the one exception but apparently no such luck.

Some silly part of you hopes that nothing will change. There was no reason anything should. Kara had always been Supergirl, why should the revelation change much if anything at all?

The answer comes as a BREAKING NEWS alert that flashes across your office television screen and a sudden rush of your heart to your throat.

You’d always been worried even when Supergirl was only a close acquaintance, but now you are overcome with an urge to simultaneously tear your eyes from the screen and watch even closer as your girlfriend is thrown into buildings and cracks the pavement when she lands. Worry bubbles in your stomach, fear pierces your brain. You want her to win, you want her to stay safe, you want her home.

You pace your office, phone pressed to your ear. You know good and well she won’t answer, but you need to get the words out. “Kara, please call me when you’re back. I just… please.” You hang up and press your fingers against your lips, nails making slight indents on your upper lip.

The scene continues longer than you can stand. Super powered punches shattering glass and steel beams becoming as malleable as putty. It’s a standstill, and your heart pounds against your ribcage.

When she sends the fire-breathing alien that looked ridiculously like a dragon into the ocean with one final wind-up, your shoulders relax, your jaw unclenches, and you collapse onto your couch with a heavy sigh. You pull out your phone again.

 _‘Good job’_.

But before you can even click ‘send’, a knock comes from your balcony door. You go and open it in a rush and are engulfed by powerful arms.

“I’m so so sorry,” is the first thing she says, and a laugh chokes back the sudden tears in your eyes.

“What for?”

“I shouldn’t have told you. You sounded so _scared_ , and I don’t ever want you to be scared or worried or…” you cut her off with a sweet kiss. She responds immediately, and it seems as if she pours her apologies into the kiss. You hum, a slow smile taking your face. Gently, you press your hands against her bulletproof chest and break the kiss.

“I’m always worried.”

She makes a face, crinkles her brow and squints her eyes. You chuckle and smooth the crinkles out with your thumb before your hand comes to rest on her cheek.

“I guess I should get used to this,” you muse, looking her up and down in all of her red and blue glory. Even after the battle, she looks angelic, with her halo of blonde tresses just a little bit disheveled. Her cheeks are a little flushed, her eyes light…

Somehow you’re kissing again but this time slower, with more intention. She tugs you close, and your hands find purchase on her shoulder blades. You trace slow rivers near her spine, and she makes a content sound of approval.

She kisses differently, that you can tell right away. As Kara it was always soft, testing, a slow-burn desire. And it felt different from the last apology kiss, a flood of emotions in the single action. This kiss made you weak.  Strong but not overpowering, sweet but dark. You almost fall when the back of your knees knock into the side of your desk, but she’s there to catch you, and you almost laugh at the irony of it all. Of course she’s there to catch you. She’s Supergirl for Christsakes.

And she ignites something that Kara Danvers has only touched upon.

Eventually the kiss breaks, and you touch the tips of your fingers to your lips. “And to that, too.”

“What?” She responds, a little breathless but with a teasing edge to her tone. “Making out with a superhero?”

You play with the neckline of the suit, admiring the craftsmanship and the weaving of the material. “It’s like without the glasses and argyle you’re a different person.”

She does the wrinkle thing with her eyes, and you see Kara for a split second. Her hand goes up as if she’s going to adjust her glasses (the first gesture you were enamored with) then stops and instead tucks some hair behind her ear. “The suit is… a confidence boost that’s for sure.”

You raise an eyebrow. “Don’t tell me a big, bad Super is intimidated by a Luthor?”

“I’m not bad,” she grumbles, not even trying to deny the point of your statement.

“Well I will say that kissing you, the other you, is different.”

She softens a bit at that and looks down with a shrug. “It’s still me, Lee,” she says softly and you hope you’re imagining the touch of hurt in her words.

You take her hands. “I know, and I’m sorry if what I said made it seem like I don’t know.” You brush your thumbs over the back of her hands. “This is all still very new to me, you know.”

“Mm,” she says sagely with a slow nod of her head. “Making out with a Superhero can be overwhelming at first, but I’m sure you’ll figure it out.”

“You’re really going to milk that one, aren’t you?”

“I mean…” She tugs you forward and quirks an eyebrow. The look is more sensual than the usual teasing, and you marvel at the effect a pair of glasses can have on a face. “You can always make me shut up.”

So you do.

You take your time with this kiss, ridiculously determined to give her a taste of her own medicine, to remind her that you may not have a cape, but you have an entire company, its subsidiaries and, consequently, the entire scientific industry of the entire nation under your thumb.

Lena Luthor does _not_ go weak-kneed.

She reciprocates so easily that it’s almost infuriating, with a wide and goofy smile pressing against your lips, hands rubbing up and down your back. You would be insulted if it didn’t feel so…. Much.

Then suddenly you’re not _close enough_ , so you grab her elbows and cement your bodies together. The pull of her lips is insistent and so is the need for oxygen and your need for escalation and your _need_.

In a swift movement, she’s cradling you in her arms, a hand supporting your back and the other under your knees. Your arms automatically wind around her neck. You glower at her, though you can feel the blush hot on your cheeks and neck.

“Had enough?” You try to gloat, but your voice is shaky. Your breath is shaky. Everything is on fire.

“I’m actually just getting started.”

**Author's Note:**

> insteadisleep on tumblr, too. Leave me a comment and let me know what you think!


End file.
